Masters of the New World
by KingOfTheRock
Summary: Azula, the Fire Nation princess, mysteriously arrives to Light Yagami's room. Soon the two find they have some common interests. crackfic.
1. Chapter 1: Common Interests

"Azula, there's something _weird _in here," said Ty Lee in awe as she noticed a door which shone with bright purple light.

"It's only the broom closet," said Azula dismissively, "It's been like that for years."

"Don't you think there's something... inside?"

"You mean, like brooms?"

"Azula, maybe she's right," said Mai, "closets usually don't shine like that. Not that I care."

"Well, I don't care either," said Azula and examined her nails.

"Maybe you can open it and see what's inside."

"Ty Lee, for the hundredth time, **there's nothing there**!"

"But you're so courageous..."

"I know. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Could it be that you're... _scared?" _Ty Lee whispered.

"Of course not. If it makes you happy, I'll check what's in that closet," said Azula unwillingly and approached to open the closet door. Inside was a bright purple vortex, that Azula was not familiar with from her childhood tours of the palace. "hmm," she said with interest and walked right into it.

"If she dies, she dies alone," said Mai and walked away.

Light Yagami was sitting in his room, staring at the TV and writing in his notebook.

"Raito?"

"Not now, Ryuk, I'm busy. I'm fulfilling my heavenly duty and saving the world."

"Did your closet always glow like that?"

"Ryuk, what are you talking about? Don't make me take a break because of your chattering."

"But... it's purple..."

Light diverted his eyes from his precious notebook and turned to look at his closet, which indeed emitted purple glow. "huh."

He got up and opened the door, and a few seconds later a girl in red emerged.

"Commoner," she stated and wiped dust off her shoulder.

"Crazy girl," he stated. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Oh, don't you know me? I get that a lot recently, so I will forgive you for not bowing to me. What is your name, Peasant?"

"Light. Or Raito, if you'd like. Who are you, anyway?"

"I am Azula, princess of the Fire Nation and Firelord to be!" she said maliciously, her hands spread to the sides. It fitted perfectly with the thunder from outside.

Light and Ryuk exchanged confused glances.

"What are you looking at?"

"My invisible friend, Ryuk."

"Are you crazy?"

"I can ask you the same thing!"

"According to traditional Fire Nation rules, my brother, Zuko, _is _supposed to inherit Father's place as Firelord, and Father's death _does _seem far... but the throne will be mine, even if it seems absurd for you. Question me one more time and I shall roast you alive."

"Well, I didn't mean _that..."_

"You're not Earth Kingdom, are you? I loath that kingdom."

"Uhh, no, I'm Japanese."

"Incredible!"

Light didn't bother to ask.

"I must have reached a parallel universe somehow. I'm in an AU!"

"Apparently," Light mumbled. "You don't really expect me to believe all of that, do you? I'm the smartest person in the entire world. No, the entire universe! No, galaxy! Wait, which one's bigger, universe or galaxy?"

"Raito, I've been here for nearly ten minutes and I didn't lie even once. It is an all-time record for me. Don't anger me by not believing my words."

"Or you'll roast me alive? We'll see who kills whom first," said Light and grabbed a pencil as threateningly as he could.

Azula shot a lightening bolt at him which passed an inch over Light's head, and hit Ryuk, who got bummed.

"How did you do that?" Light asked with astonishment.

"Lightening is the purest form of firebending. My idiotic brother wouldn't do it if his life depended on it."

"Do you think you can kill someone with that?" Light asked, disguising the excitement in his voice perfectly.

"Of course."

"I'll give you 200,000 Yen to kill Ryuzaki for me."

"Hey, Raito, I thought you wanted to kill him yourself!"

"Not now, Ryuk," said Light impatiently, and Azula raised one eyebrow.

"You can't hire me with your silver pieces, Raitopesant, I'm a princess. I have all the money I want. And seriously, who are you talking to?"

"I told you, it's my invisible friend!"

"This place wasn't even worth coming in to the closet," said Azula and started walking back into the vortex.

"Wait," said Light, "I can kill people too. Maybe there's someone I could kill for you."

She stopped and rolled her eyes dramatically to the left. "You mean... like the Avatar?"

"I have no idea who that is, but sure, why not."

"Than it's a deal," she smiled wickedly. "Kill the Avatar first and then I'll come with you to kill this... Ryuzaki. Is he an earthbender, waterbender or warrior?"

"Actually, he's a detective. Crimebender."

Ryuk laughed.

"Than it would be easy. While you're at it, could you also kill my brother, treacherous uncle, Iroh and my father, so I can become Firelord immediately?"

"Don't push it," said Light, "the Avatar will suffice. But I need to know his name and face."

Azula pulled a rolled piece of parchment from her pocket and gave it to Light. It was a Wanted Picture of Aang.

"That's not enough. I need the actual face."

"Would you like me to chop off his head and give it to you?" she asked sarcastically.

"But then you won't even need me," he wondered. "No, a photo will do."

"How will _that _help you kill him?"

"I write people's names in my notebook and then they miraculously die. What's his name, by the way?"

"Aang."

"How do you spell that?"

"Come on, we'll talk in the vortex. Time is of the essence. I want the Avatar dead as soon as possible."

"Is it with an E?"

"Raito, if you do the eye-bargain thingy with me you'll know how to spell every name..."

"NOT NOW, RYUK!"

Azula rolled her eyes.

"Wait. I want L to die first. Then I'll go into the purple thing with you."

"Luckily for you, I'm in a good mood. Where is he?"

"I'll have to plan it first. No one should know I know you or that you have anything to do with me. Then I'll need you to kill his future successor, Near. And Mello too."

"Fine, but then you have to kill Zuko and Iroh."

"You got it. First we'll have to find you some normal clothes..."

"You mean my royal attire shows that I am a master at firebending, thus destroying the element of surprise?"

"No, I mean it looks like you just got out of Comic-Con, it's ridiculous. I'll steal some stuff for you from my little sister. She's kind of a skank but I think you'll like her taste in clothes. While I'm with L, you'll have to break into the fancy headquarters we just built and kill him in front of everyone. Once you use you're lightening everyone will no you have nothing to do with Kira and I will be cleared of all suspicion."

Suddenly, Light's cell phone rang. The screen said _Ryuzaki._

"Hello?"

"Raito-kun. I just wanted to tell you about a new lead in the investigation."

"I'm listening."

"If I die in the next few days as a result of lightening, you are definitely Kira."

"What – how did you know I - "

"Are you confessing that you have indeed planned on murdering me with lightening, Raito-kun?"

"Umm... no..."

"Good. My ice cream is starting to melt now, so bye."

Light shook his head in disbelief. "Oh, wait! I have a new idea! Can you use just fire, and not lightening?"

"Ever since I was a 3-year-old," said Azula, bored.

"Good. Then sneak into HQ and kill him with fire! Brilliant! He didn't mention fire! I'm amazed by my own ingenuity!"

Ryuk clapped sarcastically.

"Please. I've met Water Tribe peasants who were smarter than you."

"Oh yeah? Well, I've met Matsuda and he's smarter than you!"

"Burned," said Ryuk.

"Great. I'll call in an emergency meeting and say I found out that Kira definitely does not use fire. And then, if L burns, they won't associate it with Kira!" Light pulled out his cell phone and began texting. Azula played with a fireball.

"Well, it's all taken care of, " said Light a few minutes later. "I'll go first, and you follow me. Thirty-eight minutes after I go into that building, you come in as well. Now stay here with Ryuk, I'll go find you some clothes."

As Light began the secret operation, Azula and Ryuk remained alone in his room. Ryuk, who suffered greatly from attention issues, wanted at least one conversation who ended with more just "be quiet, Ryuk!" and so he touched Azula with a page of the notebook.

"Hello," he said.

"Ryuk!" said Azula surprisingly. "I thought that peasant was only hallucination you so he'll have someone to talk to in the fields."

"Not quite. Do you have an apple?"

"Why, yes, I do," said Azula and pulled out a perfect red apple from her robe pocket. "I'm very hungry, though."

"But... apple..."

Azula bit it sadistically. "Mmmm. Delicious.

As Ryuk drools, Light came into the room with a pink blouse and jeans.

"Ryuk, are you talking to the crazy princess?"

"Yes," said Ryuk with guilt.

"Bad Shinigami, Ryuk. No apples for you today."

"You don't really expect me to wear _that, _do you?" said Azula with dismay and looked at the jeans. "How can anyone fight in that?"

"You're not _supposed _to fight in that, but I'm sure an elite warrior as yourself can do it. Come on, I'm not looking."

Azula laughed and then pushed Light out of the room. Light couldn't help himself and said maniacally, "Ha ha ha ha! Finally, L shall die! Muhahahaha!"

"What did you say, sweety?" asked his mother, who walked in the hallway with a hamper in her hands.

"Oh, nothing, Mom."


	2. Chapter 2: Great Defeat

Azula felt utterly ridiculous in the clothes Light picked out for her. The pants were blue and the shirt was green, and it confused her. Did he intend to pass her off as a resident of the Water Tribe or the Earth Kingdom? She pondered for a few seconds, then put her armor back on.

**

"Raito."

"Azula."

"I have another offer for you," she said, smiling manipulatively.

"My plan is final," said Light decisively. At that exact moment he got a text. _Dear Raito-kun, if a girl barges in to the headquarters and burns us all in the next few days, you are definitely Kira. And please stop finding stupid ways to get around my theories, it's very annoying. Ryuzaki_

"I'm listening," said Light.

"You try to harness the power of your notebook to rule over this world. In order to achieve that goal you will have to kill countless criminals, felons and detectives. But," she said and her eyes sparkled with malevolence, "in order to help me rule over _my _world... you only have to kill one little boy."

A smile spread slowly across Light's face. "And how will that happen, Azula?"

"It's _Princess _Azula for you, Peasant. Anyway, once you kill the Avatar, the whole world would be ours, and I will become Firelord in a matter of weeks. I will make you Secretary of Justice, or whatever fake role you choose... so you may preserve your strict moral philosophy."

"Hey, Raito, that's a pretty good idea... and I'm sure it won't be so boring in this new world - "

"Grown-ups are talking, Ryuk, be quiet. I'm not sure, **Princess **Azula."

"You said you wanted to be the God of a new world... Well, I'll take you to a new world and you could play God," she said simply.

"Very well. But I will do it only if I rule at least half of the world and they will address me as _God." _he bargained with the determination of a marketplace-merchant.

"One _quarter _of the world, and I'll be Senior God."

"Agreed," said Light, and they headed to separate rooms to talk to themselves.

**

"Muhahahaha!" said Light. "My plan is now perfect. I don't need to face Ryuzaki, nor the restraining order against Misa! Once Azula crowns me the ruler of one quarter of the world, I'll write her name in my notebook, and so I will rule over the ENTIRE new world!"

"But I don't understand, Raito," said Ryuk, "you tried so hard to protect this world from all criminals. Once you leave, the world will return to normal, and Ryuzaki will know you were Kira all along."

"Ryuk... can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

**

"Muhahahaha!" said Azula, lightning bolts all around her. "Once the Avatar is dead, I shall use one of my many allies to kill Raito, so the entire world will be MINE!"

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Hey, Azula, are you finished?" asked Light from its other side.

"Yes," she said and opened the door. "Did you have a good talk?"

"Excellent. All of my manipulations are suddenly crystal clear. Shall we go in the closet?"

"Absolutely," said Azula regally and opened the portal, which shone with bright purpleness.

**

Mai and Ty Lee carefully studied the door.

"Do you think she'll be back?" asked Ty Lee and performed an impressive split.

"Don't know, don't care," said Mai.

In that very moment, the door swung open and a bright light emitted from it, followed by an 18-year-old.

"CUTIE!" said Ty lee with wide eyes.

"Yes, I am quite good-looking," said Light.

Mai rolled her eyes.

Azula came out the portal, looking smugger than usual. "Mai, Ty Lee, this is Raito. He's only a peasant, but I do have reason to believe he is stronger than the two of you combined, so we are no longer friends."

The two stared at her with confusion.

"Did I stutter?" Azula asked Light. "Now go. Run along. Shoo."

"But Azula!" Ty Lee said, her eyes sparkling with tears while Mai's dragging her out, "Can I at least have Raito's phone number?"

**

Sokka, Katara, Aang and Toph were doing their normal everyday activity while suddenly...

"Avatar! Prepare to meet your doom!" Azula said epically.

"You say that all the time," complained Aang.

"But this time... I've got a secret weapon," she smiled, and Light came from the shadows, holding his precious notebook, followed by Ryuk as usual.

"Hello, Mr Scary Ghost," said Aang politely.

"You can see me?" said Ryuk, surprised.

"Of course. I'm the Avatar, the bridge between the human world and the spirit world. I can see everyone."  
"Rub it in, why won't you," said Toph.

"Do you happen to have an app - "

"NOT! NOW! RYUK!" yelled Light, "I'm really in the middle of something! OK, Azula, which one's the Avatar?"

"The boy with the arrow on his head who can see Ryuk, who else could it be?!"

"Ummhmm... and it's spelled E - "

"A..."

"...A, N, G. Great. What's his last name?" asked Light, pencil-ready.

"His... what?" Azula asked, bewildered. The Gaang members also exchanged confused looks (even Toph!).

"Last name. Aang... Horrowitz? Smith? What?"

"Just Aang, actually," said Just-Aang.

"Yeah, I'm the only one with a last name, it's common trivia," said Toph Bei-Fong.

"Ryuk... does the notebook work with a first name only?" Light asked with fear.

"Not now, Raito," said Ryuk with shear gloat as he ate an apple out of Aang's palm.

"OK..." said Light with his trademark-insanity voice, "I'll try all the last names in the world until I find the right one!" he began writing with frightening speed to the sounds of ominous opera music, until an accurate boomerang knocked the pencil out of his hand.

"Hey, my pencil!" protested Light.

"Combined Water Tribe attack?" asked Sokka Iceberg, and his sister nodded. He threw the boomerang once more, knocking the Death Note from Light's hand. Katara Iceberg bended a stream of water onto the notebook.

"NO!" Light screamed with horror, his eyes wide, kneeling next to the notebook. "My notebook! It's all soggy!"

"Raito," said Azula, "do you need a fan?"

"It's no use... it's ruined."

"Oh. Well, now you're not helpful to me at all. I'm going to find Mai and Ty Lee," she said and vanished in a flash.

"Ryuk... help me..."

"I'm busy, Raito," said Ryuk, playing with a white lemur. "These people are really nice, I think I'll start following _them _now."

"No," said Light, filled his lungs with the air of defeat and screamed, **"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**End**


End file.
